H2O after season 3 chapter 10
by RainbowTiger178
Summary: Chapter 10 of h2o after season 3


**Sorry it took so long! Lksspaniellucy here again. I've been busy with school and I have to cram in time for homework and all. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. P.S. had to read the previous chapters in order to catch up. **

***Will's p.o.v.***

I couldn't believe it. It could not have happened.

Bella had broken up with me.

I felt so guilty I didn't want to live.

Maybe I should-

"Will! Will!" Sophie interrupted my thoughts.

"What is it"

"Get ready! We're leaving first thing in the morning tomorrow!"

"What time is it?"

"It's 5 pm now get your things together we've got a big day tomorrow!"

"Sophie, listen."

Sophie put out her hands.

"Look, I know you're upset with your breakup with Bella, but you've got to move on. There will be other girls in the world"

"Not like Bella."

"What's so 'special' about her? There's something she doesn't want everyone else to know. Something strange…"

"Soph, Bella is a normal girl. Quit poking your nose in every little detail"

"Okay, okay. Just get ready."

"I don't want to go!"

Sophie looked at me like I lost my mind.

"Don't be silly. Of course you want to go!"

"No. Will you listen for one second! It's not even me who wants to be world champion! It's you!"

Angry, I stormed off and ran to the cafe.

Sophie was my sister, and Bella was my girlfriend. And now they turned on me!

***Bella's p.o.v.***

What was I thinking? Breaking up with Will wouldn't do anything good. I should talk to him.

I came over later that day. Sophie was there.

"Hey, where's Will?" I said.

"He ran off, because you're so special"

"What?"

"Bella, I know there's something weird and fishy about you"

The word 'fishy' struck me like lightning. A look of fear flew onto my face.

"You do?!"

"Yeah. I don't know it, but I will find it. You can't hide forever, Bella Hartley!" Sophie stomped out of the shack. The small floor seemed to shake just by her footsteps.

Luckily, she didn't know my secret. I had to stay away from her. Or else she would expose me, and my possibly friends. Rikki and Cleo would.

I found a notepad and pen by the table. I wrote Will a note saying

_Dear Will_

_I'm sorry for what I did. Unfortunatly, I may have to leave also. Sophie may find out I'm a mermaid and that could mean danger for Cleo, Emma, Rikki, and I. I'll probably run away to Mako Island. I'm sorry and I will let you go to that school. Please forgive me. _

_Bella_

I left it on the table, where I knew Will would see it. I stood there for a moment, remembering all the memories will and I had together. Then I walked out and dove into the water.

***Sophie's p.o.v.***

I hated Bella. I never realized that. I thought I could get over it, and learn to be friends with her. But no: she's just too important to Will.

I came back to the shack around 9 pm. Will still wasn't back yet.

_Probably still running after Bella. _

But I just didn't get it. Will obviously knew there was something about Bella. Something…different. But why wouldn't he tell me? I'm his sister. If there was something weird about someone I knew, i would have told Will!

_Flashback: 2003 Sophie age 9 Will age 7_

_"Hey, Sophie!" said Will. _

_"What is it? Why aren't you training for P.E.?"_

_"Well, you know that boy, Steve you like?"_

_"I told you, don't ever mention him"_

_"But there's something weird about him! and i figured it out!"_

_"What is it?"_

"He likes you and he's a vampire!"

_Sophie's eyes widened. _

_"Really? How do you know?"_

_"Bill told me."_

_"Yay! I'm gonna date a vampire!"_

_End of flashback_

My thoughts were snapped when I saw something on the table. It was a note. I grabbed and read it. Obviously, bella wrote it.

As I read it, everything fell into place.

Bella wouldn't go near water.

And every time she got wet, she would dive into the water in her clothes.

She was hiding something from everyone.

All that because she was a mermaid.

I smiled. This was the secret about Bella that Will knew. He found out somehow, and didn't tell me. How dare he!

This was a perfect way to get rich.

***Cleo's p.o.v.*  
**"Okay, Kim. What is it?" I said to Kim the next day.

"Well, remember how I found out you were a fish?" she said.

"Shhh! Be quiet. Dad might hear you"

"he's asleep. We're fine"

"You never know!"

"Whatever. You remember the deal: i don't tell anyone you're a fish-"

"Mermaid."

"Whatevs, and you talk Dad out of taking us to the baby water park"

"Kim, can't you just live with it?"

"Fine. I'm telling everyone about you."

Kim got off the couch. I chased after her.

"No! Don't! I'll do it. I'll talk Dad out of taking us to the water park"

"Fine. But the trip better be cancelled by tomorrow, or you're gonna end up on TV with your tail!"

**2 hours later…**

"Dad?" I asked.

"Yes, cleo?"

"So, uh, you're taking us to Lil' Aussies water park, huh?"

"Oh, no! It was supposed to be a surprise!"

"Well, uh…do we have to go?"

"Cleo, what're you talking about?"

"Actually, Kim and I are a bit, grown up for that."

"So are you saying you girls don't want to go?"

"Uh, yeah. Sort of"

"Okay. If you don't want to go, we won't go"  
Dad walked off with a cup of coffe in his hand. But he accidently tripped over a box and coffe fell onto the floor.

Dad got up and dried off the floor.

"Cleo, can you hold this for a minute?" Dad asked.

"Sure" I responded, not knowing the towel was **wet**.

I grabbed the towel in my hands. The hot coffe touched my skin. My eyes widened. I had to get out.

_10…9…8…7… _

"Dad, I gotta go"

"Cleo, it'll only take a minute"

"But I really gotta go!"

Dad grabbed my arm. it was also wet.

"Cleo, do you have the courtasy to stick around and help your father?"

"Dad!"

_6…5…4…_

I ran off to the bathroom.

_3…2…1…_

It was too late to get into the bathroom. Within seconds, i fell on the floor with a big orange tail instead of legs.

"Cleo, is it so hard to-" Dad walked over and saw me with a tail.

I laid there, speechless. What was I supposed to do!

"Cleo, w-w-w-what happened?"

"Dad, I'm a…"

Rikki would be furious, but I had no choice.

"I'm a mermaid, dad."

"So this is why you didn't want to go to the water park?"

"Yeah."

"What's going on?"

Kim walked over.

"Kim, stay out of this" Dad scolded.

"But I already knew she was a fish."

"What?"

"Kim found out a few days ago and promised to keep my secret if I talked you out of taking us there"

"Kim, you didn't want to go?"

"Duh!"

"Well, I gotta go sort out my mind. Cleo, Kim, organize your problems."

Dad walked off. By then I was dry and human again.

I grabbed my phone in my room and called Rikki.

"Hello?" Rikki said on the other line.

"Rikki, I have a big problem"

"What is it, Cleo?"

"Dad found out."

"What? That is bad! He's going to tell everyone! We'll end up as his fishing bait!"

"No, you won't. He only knows about me"

"Still! He's bound to figure it out!"

"Rikki, calm down. I'll sort this out"

"Fine. But don't come crying to me when you transform in front of news reporters"

Rikki hung up.

This was a big mess.


End file.
